stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition War
, Oralian Peace Union, Romulan Star Empire |combatant2= So'ja Coalition, Breen Confederacy, Di'gan Order |co1= Admiral Christopher Truman |co2= Chancellor Ar'kon, Tyson Calok |strength1= Starfleet Third Fleet, Starfleet Eighth Fleet, Starfleet Ninth Fleet |strength2= 10 So'jan Command Groups, 1 Breen Fleet, 3 Di'gan Battle Groups, 5 Mass Drivers |shiploss1= |shiploss2= |casualties1= 2 planets (Fad, Minark), et al. |casualties2= Unknown |prev= Dominion War |next= }} The Coalition War was a conflict between the and So'ja Coalition beginning in 2381. Most of the combat/action took place in the Oralian sector and the surrounding regions. ( , ) The Build Up (Pre-War) 2379 from ]] The So'ja Republic fell, giving rise to an anti-Federation government in the So'ja Coalition, causing tensions to rise between the two respective governments. Key events *'stardate 56033.93' - The So'ja Coalition was founded upon the overthrowing of the So'ja Republic. Ar'kon was proclaimed the Chancellor of the new government. ("The Removal, Part 2") *'stardate 56648' - The received a visit from Romulan Commander L'mar, who stole some of Kelsoe’s . ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts") *'stardate 56844.9' - Captain Kelsoe and the Pioneer discovered that L'mar had been making clones of Starfleet officers. They found a clone of Captain Kelsoe on an abandoned Romulan Warbird . ("The Crossing") 2380 Starfleet lost Starfleet Commander John Hayes to a prototype warp core malfunction, so a new commanding officer of Starfleet needed to be selected. During the selection process, some Starfleet officers, namely Admiral Dustin McCloud, expressed the inevitability of a conflict with the So'ja. Key events *During a test flight of the prototype starship , the warp core malfunctioned, resulting in an explosion that killed Admiral John Hayes. *Admiral Harold Anton was selected as the new Starfleet Commander. ("The Teacher") *Commander L'mar was charged with treason by the Romulan Senate. It would later be discovered that he had defected to the Coalition. *Admiral Jonathan Dutton was assigned as the new chief of operations in the Oralian sector. 2381 ]] Tension continued to rise between the Federation and the So'ja Coalition. The election of a new Federation President complicated some matters; Korvin Mot was anti-war. During his inaugural address in San Francisco, the So'ja attempted to assassinate him. Their failure proved the initial spark for the start of the conflict. Meanwhile, the So'ja gained a new ally in Tyson Calok, who used is considerable knowledge of ancient technologies to assist in the construction of the battleships. The Romulan Star Empire warned the Federation about the disappearance of Commander L'mar and their suspicion of his involvement with the Coalition; His research in cloning had been put to use by Tyson Calok and the Coalition. However, the Federation managed to make some headway in the Oralian sector with the formation of the Oralian Peace Union. The conference to debate the treaty which formed the OPU, was attacked by Tyson Calok, almost ending the formation. The lack of a so'jan diplomatic presence during the conference only added to suspicions. Key events *On the behest of the other Oralian governments, Admiral Jonathan Dutton met with the So'ja Ambassador to discuss the formation of a neutral zone between So'ja space and Non-Federation territories. During this time, So'ja operatives managed to obtain some of the Admiral’s DNA for later cloning by Commander L'mar. *While on Dinok for a conference with the Dinokian government, Jonathan Dutton was abducted by So'ja operatives and replaced with a clone. *The picked up the Velosian ambassador to transport him to Deep Space Five. ("Unresolved Matters") *Tyson Calok was released from the Rizac V penal colony. *'stardate 58163.29' - While taking scientific scans of the Venka Nebula, Ensign Eric Zimmer’s shuttle was fired upon by a So'ja fighter. However the shuttle's records said otherwise, and Zimmer was put up on charges. Starfleet Command and the Federation Council decided not press charges. ("Complications") *'stardate 58186.63' - The Oralian Peace Union treaty was signed on Deep Space Five during the Oralian Peace Conference. Tyson Calok planted a bomb at the conference. Chief Chino Jale of the Dinokian Security Force was killed by Calok during his escape. ("Security Threat") *'stardate 58198-58247.33' - While on vacation on Andres Rae, Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, Commander Connor Burt, and Commander Braxis, find an artifact known as "the Eye." They then found themselves engulfed in a phaser fight with Okad Pahn operatives. The to assist. They return to Deep Space Five with "the Eye". ("Almost Paradise") *The picked up a transmission from Tyson Calok coming from Orion territory in which Calok promised that "blood will be spilled." *The Federation lost communications with the colony on Tigon IV. The , , and were sent to investigate, and eventually confirmed Calok’s message. The Federation colony on Tigon IV had been completely destroyed. *'stardate 58321.24' - The Okad Pahn attempted to assassinate Federation President Korvin Mot. ("Prime Target") *'stardate 58335.51' - Kelsoe and Commander Tuff assisted Starfleet Intelligence in the interrogation of Okad Pahn operative So’han. ("In Custody") Minor events *'stardate 58115.79' - Discovery of the So'ja Resistance. Dr. Lucus Kesar stayed at the Alkanden Outpost to assist the So'ja Resistance. ("In the Shadows") *The Romulan Star Empire ordered a ship into the Trajan Nebula. *'stardate 58137.71' - While investigating an unusual signal in the Trajan Nebula, the crew of the discovered the cloaked Romulan Warbird , commanded by Commander Takaram. Takaram informed Kelsoe that Commander L'mar was still out there, and the believed working with the So'ja. ("Unresolved Matters") *'stardate 58190.54' - Tyson Calok made a threat of no peace during his lifetime. ("Aftermath") *Believing the Tealuians had hired Calok, Admiral Harold Anton ordered the to the Federation-Tealuian Border to look for traces of the fiend. *The and the spot Calok around the Trajan Nebula. *The reported on seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster heading towards Breen space. *Admiral Anton recalled the Tenth fleet and sent the to Bolarus IX with the and to pick up the President-Elect Korvin Mot. *'stardate 58321.24' - battleships were first encountered by the .("Prime Target") *Admiral Dustin McCloud of Starfleet Operations gave Admiral Christopher Truman the command of the Third Fleet. *'stardate 58335.51' - The crew of the searched the Dallos Cluster to investigate a Tyson Calok sighting. They witnessed Calok testing a weapon on three Borg cubes, which he destroyed. ("In Custody") War 2381 War between the and the So'ja Coalition official began after the Coalition attacked Deep Space Five during an extraction of the Okad Pahn clone-operative Jonathan Dutton. After which full hostilities begun. The So'ja began their move, continuing to increase their territory, with adapted Oppressor technology, such as Mass Drivers, preventing Starfleet from stopping them. With Tyson Calok's help, the So'ja signed a treaty with the Breen, creating a second front. During the opening stages of the war, Captain Benjamin Kelsoe spent most of it as a prisoner of the Coalition, as he was abducted by So'ja during the Battle of the Trajan Nebula. Key events Ambassador Torr]] bombardment]] impact]] *War between the United Federation of Planets and the So'ja Coalition official broke out with the attack of Deep Space Five by the So'ja warship . ("In Custody") *'stardate 58395.38' - The was attacked by the So'ja warship . ("The Hornet's Nest") *Captain Benjamin Kelsoe abducted by the So'ja. *'stardate 58428.42' - The bombardment of Tulop and the destruction of the by the So'ja fleet. ("Monks of Or'pec") *So'ja Resistance provided the location of Captain Kelsoe to Starfleet. Captain Timothy Franco, now in command of , received orders to rescue the aforementioned Kelsoe. ("Question of Loyalty") *'stardate 58467.23' - The , under the command of Captain Survok, sacrificed themselves to allow the and to evacuate four eighth of the Barthoyite population from Bartho. So'jan fleet proceeded to bombard the planet with Mass Drivers. ("Nothing Else Matters") *'stardate 58524.79' - The escaped the invasion of Zëthoun. While helping the Zëthounian defense force, the Ticonderoga managed to get detailed sensor scans of a mass driver vessel. Days later reports came in that the Zëth Hierarchy had been declared a protectorate of the greater So’jan Empire. ("From The Front Lines", "Everything Changes") *'stardate 58693.07' - The So’ja Coalition and the Breen Confederacy signed a Non-aggression pact, in essence making them allies. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58721.23' - Breen began their first advance into the Beta System. *'stardate 58782.76' - The Battle of Velos began. *'stardate 58837.13' - The Second Najh was forced into signing a treaty with the Coalition. *'stardate 58893.2' - Neecko fell to Coalition forces. *'stardate 58980.84' - The second Breen advance occurs, resulting in their control of the entire Beta system. Minor events *'stardate 58408.37' - The , commanded by Captain Greg Mathis, was destroyed when the So’jan armada crossed the neutral zone. ("Fall of the Apollo") *'stardate 58435.04' - The finalization of the planetary bombardment of Tulop and the beginning of the land invasion. Also Xojo Manjala joined forces with Tyson Calok and Commander L'mar. ("Question of Loyalty") *So'ja Resistance operative Ru'fur made contact with Captain Kelsoe. *'stardate 58491.32' - Commander Connor Burt relieved of duty for the attempted mutiny aboard the . ("Question of Loyalty", "Everything Changes") *Tulop proclaimed protectorate of the Great So'ja Empire. *Kelsoe was rescued from the Cap’gu’ajak. ("Nothing Else Matters") *'stardate 58543.77' - The and the sacrificed themselves long enough for the Fadorians to fully evacuate their small planet which was then utterly destroyed a couple of days later by the So’jan hybrid fleet with the use of mass drivers. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58587.53' - The , along with several civilian cargo ships carrying supplies out to the Velos, who had been cut off from regular supply runs, where attacked. The Jefferson managed to draw most of the fire from the attacking So’jan vessels, but some of the cargo ships were damaged. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 586346' - The Coalition attempted an attack on Deep Space Five, which failed, thanks to the timely waylay of the and , which was in the area. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58693.07' - Rumors surfaced that the Coalition was preparing for an invasion of the Elacian Diarchy. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58782.76' - The So'ja Coalition expanded their newly aquired territory creating a buffer zone between them, and the Nawnow Republic and the Cathosian Conclave. *'stardate 58949.77' - Starfleet moved into Callian and Dinokian space as a buffer zone between the Breen advance and the rest of the Oralian sector. 2382 The war continued, though no major battles took place, just the constant advance by the Coalition. Near the end of the year, Tyson Calok and his So'ja allies were ready to make their move. The 3rd Command Group, under Calok's direct command, invaded Tealuian space and began an attack on the planet of Minark. Key events *'stardate 59039.32' - Surrender of Velos. Invasion of the Elacian Diarchy began. The Coalition successfully took over Neecko, and the So'ja leadership began to discuss forming an alliance without the assistance of Tyson Calok. *'stardate 59229.24' - The So'ja Coalition signed a War Treaty with the Di'gan Order. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 2", "The Boolran Eye, Part 3") *The Koma Ascendancy and Turcians both fall to the Coalition. And Connor Burt was promoted to captain and given command of the . ("For Better or Worse") *'stardate 59794.64' - The Battle of Minark occurred, resulting in a Coalition victory and seizer of Tealuian territory. ("Torment and Woe") *The Federation expedition force returned to Deep Space Five, where the burst out of warp, causing its damaged deflector dish to explode, resulting in the destruction of the Jefferson. ("Dawn") *Commander Takaram represented the Romulan Star Empire in negotiations with Federation Ambassador Spock to join the Federation against the So'ja in the Coalition War. At the conclusion of which the Romulans entered the war. ("Dawn") Minor events *First starship, , was placed on active duty and sent into the field to spy on the So'ja. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *'stardate 59039.32' - Tyson Calok brought Dr. Philip J. Eyota into his gang. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *The broke through the Coalition blockade of Turcia to deliver much-needed supplies to the Turcians. ("From The Front Lines: Blockade of Turcia") 2383 *The Breen advanced into the Dallos Cluster. ("Jump") *The joint Federation-Oralian Peace Union task force, lead by Captain Timothy Franco, was defeated at the Battle of Evadus. ("Internal") Major battles 2381 *Battle of Deep Space Five *Battle of the Trajan Nebula **Attack on the **Abduction of Captain Kelsoe *Fall of the *Stand of the *Bombardment of Tulop *Fall of Bartho *Invasion of Zëthoun *Destruction of Fad *Second Battle of Deep Space Five *Incursion of Elacian Diarchy *First Breen Advance *Battle of Velos *Second Najh Capitulation *Surrender of Neecko *Second Breen Advance 2382 *Takeover of Elacchen Prime *Blockade of Turcia *Submission of Koma *Battle of Minark 2383 *Fall of Drealu *Third Breen Advance *Battle of Evadus Background information All stardates calculated using JavaScript Stardate Calculator Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) Category:Conflicts